What would happen if?
by Red Otonashi
Summary: Re-escritura de la serie y del resumen anterior. Despertar en medio de una escuela es raro, que no recuerdes nada, mas. Luego, que halla una persona a tu lado y que por ultimo, te aparezca otra con un arma, definitivamente es raro. Y ahora es cuando te preguntas: ¿Que es este lugar? ¿Por que estoy aquí? ¿Donde demonios hay un hospital cuando uno lo necesita?


**Escribo esto por que me llego la idea y no se queria ir asi que aqui esta.**

**"Habia un proposito por el cual habia estado viviendo. Habia un razon para vivir, Jamas me di cuenta. Todo lo que queria era escuchar "gracias". Eso era lo que me hacia seguir viviendo. Me sentia vivo cuanndo me expresaba su gratitud. Era feliz en ese escaso momento." Yuzuru Otonashi.**

**General PoV**

Abre los ojos el chico que a simple vista era mayor, de cabello anaranjado y ojos violeta. Tuvo que cerrarlos varias veces para acostumbrarse a la extraña iluminacion de la luna llena. Mira hacia ambos lados, pero no vio nada. Luego se vio a si mismo y se sorprendio al ver que estaba en un unifome azul. Luego analizo el lugar otra vez y encontro que era un escuela, probablemente la mayor que haya vsto en toda su vida.

-¿Donde estoy?-Fue lo unico que pudo decir. Pero luego otra pregunta le asalto la mente-¿Quien soy yo?-.

-"Tratare de recordar mi nombre al menos"-Penso, paa empezar a balbucear-O...Oto...nashi...Otonashi, ¿no?-Pregunto a nadie. ¿Y mi nombre?-Yu...zur...Yuzuru, creo-Se dijo a si mismo, o al vacio de la noche, que parecia ser su unico acompañante.

Estaba recordando eso, cuando noto que algo a su lado se movia. Miro hacia abajo y se encontro con una chica menor que el, igual de pelo anaranjado, que recien despertaba. Vio sus ojos y los encontro violetas, igual que los suyos.

-Eh... ¿Quien eres tu?-Pregunto somnolienta.

-Otonashi Yuzuru-Respondio el recordando lo que se decia hace poco-¿Y el tuyo?-.

-O...tona...shi... Otonashi-Dijo ella-

-¿Y tu nombre?-.

-Ha...Hat...sune... Hatsune-Respondio con una sonrisa, que le parecia agradable y a la ez familiar a Otonashi.

-¿Puedo llamarte hatsune? Es que como nos llamamos igual...-Pregunto Yuzuru.

-Claro, yo te llamare Yuzuru-Finalizo ella, para luego añadir-¿Sabes donde estamos? ¿O por que llevamos este uniforme?-Pregunto al ver su uniforme aparecido de la nada.

-Si lo supiera, estariamos camino a algun lugar, ¿no?-Dijo simplemente-Pero primero debemos pararnos-Dijo mientras lo hacia-¿Recuerdas algo? Yo nada-.

-Ni yo, solo mi nombre-.

-Oye, es solo una suposición pero... ¿No crees que somos hermanos? Digo, me resultas demasiado familiar, y tenemos el mismo color de pelo, de ojos, y el mismo apelido. Es demasiada coincidencia-Finalizo al enumerar razones.

-Puede ser... onii-chan-Yuzuru sintio una gran familirazion con el termino, pero lo dejaron asi.

-Ahora hay que encontrar un hospital, o policlinico, o algo. No creo que sea buena idea andar por alli sin recuerdos-Recomendo Yuzuru.

-Eso no sera posible-Dijo una voz-Ya que aqui no hay hospitales-Los hermanos se volteron y encontraron a una chica de caello corto morado, que usaba un uniforme diferente al de ellos. Aparte de llevar un rifle de asalto claro, cmom si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Donde estamos?-Pregunto Yuzuru, algo atemorizado por el arma.

-Soy Yuri, y este lugar... Pueden ver que es una escuela, un internado gigante. El lugar en si se podria decir que es una especia de purgatorio, no es e cielo ni el infierno. No se puede morir, si te dañas en un par de horas estaras como nuevo-.

-¿Y... esa arma?-Pregunto señalandola.

-¿Por que todos preguntan eso? Trata de ser mas flexible, ¿quieres?-Le respondio con un tono aburrido-Como sea, vengan-Les señalo un escalera que llevaba al campus.

-Miren alli-Les dijo, pasandoles un binoculares. Le obedecieron y vieron otra chica, de cabello blanco hasta la cintura, que miraba hacia los lados como si buscara algo.

-Ella es tenshi, el enemigo del Frente de Batalla-.

-¿Frente de Batalla? ¿Que es eso?-Pregunto Hatsune.

-Lo explicare lo mejor que pueda-Dijo antes de comenzar a hablar-Ya les dije que en este mundo no se puede morir, pues bien, aqui llega la gente que ha tenido una mala vida, para que encuentren la felicidad y puedan pasa al siguiente plano de existencia-Ambos asintieron, dando a entender que habiann entendido-Si alcanzas la felicidad, desapareces, si actuas como un estudiante normal, desapareces. El Frente de Batalla, lucha contra las intenciones de Dios por la vida injusta que se nos dio. El objetivo es borrar a Tenshi, por ahora-Finalizo su explicacion. Luego de unos minutos, los hermanos entenndieron que queria decir-Usamos uniformes distintos para diferenciarnos de los NPC-.

-¿NPC? ¿Ahora esto es un juego?-Pregunto Yuzuru confundido.

-Es una forma de compararlos, por que eso parecen-.

-Ah, bueno...-.

-Vengan, les presentare al frente-Dijo tomandolos de las manos y arrastrandolos con brutal fuerza.

-¡Espera, aun no hemos dicho que siiii!-Alcanzo a exclamar hatsune antes de ser arrastrada junto a su hermano. Mientras, este pensaba en que significado tedria eso y que vida habria tenido el y su hermana.

**Eso es todo amigos!**


End file.
